We'll Be Doing What We Do
by The Initiate Shadowhunter
Summary: 12- All of his thoughts would come out as fists and shards of fractured ice. But when he found her that day, by the river, her brown eyes the color of melted chocolate, brimmed with tears he knew. (Gray X Erza drabbles)
1. This Kiss

**Okay, even though I'm a diehard Jerza shipper I also ship Grayza. I love Juvia too, but I ship her with Lyon so hard it hurts lmfao, anyway I have a Mystwalker drabble set and I'm working on a Jerza one but now I'm making one for my other OTP, Grayza. This will be a drabble-one-shot series, so enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And she's a real sweet girl  
and you know I got a boy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The red head looked over, brown eyes clashing with dark blue ones. His eyes bore into her; even if she looked away his eyes were on her. Then again, they always were even before they began their little tryst.

_"Erza,"_ His eyes spoke. She looked away, unable to meet his smoldering gaze. They had known each other since High School, and now they were 21 and 20 respectively, with her being the older one. Yet, sometimes Gray seemed older than her- much older and wiser.

Though, he couldn't be to wise if he continued to come back to her. Besides, she was technically taken- as was he.

He was dating a sweet girl who just wanted to please everyone and fit in, a sweet innocent type named Juvia Lockser. They met when Gray had just turned 19 and she instantly "fell in love with her precious Gray-sama", but neither Gray nor Erza believed in the thing known as "Love at First Sight".

Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster had begun their tryst before that even; it had started at some point around after Erza turned 18 and Gray was about to turn 18. He was born a year before her, yet a few months before her birthday so there was a period in time where they were the same age.

Erza was dating the loving, yet somewhat withdrawn at times, Jellal Fernandes. They had grown up together and he had been her first crush, but soon after meeting Gray she grew out of it. Since Gray and Erza were only "beneficial friends" they felt like they could start relationships with others without ending up with one another again.

That didn't work out.

Erza and Jellal had gotten into an argument because he wasn't acting like himself, due to the fact that he blamed himself for the death of their childhood friend Simon. She had been irritated- she had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault for _years_ now.

At the same time Gray and Juvia had gotten into an argument because she was overly jealous that he was friends with Erza (she viewed her as her Rival for Love) and Gray became irritated because of something Juvia had called Erza in a fit of rage- even though she didn't truly mean it, the insulting name had thrown Gray over the edge and he left.

So of course Gray and Erza went to the only place that they could find solace and comfort- each other.

That was when they were both 19 at that point. It was right before Erza's 20th birthday.

Jellal had apologized and asked for her forgiveness- Erza couldn't say no to the friend that had been there for her the longest of anyone else. She wanted to end her relationship with him, but every time she tried something came up and prevented her from doing so.

The same with Gray, but Gray and Erza weren't even sure what their relationship would become afterward. Would they become an official couple? Or would they continue to only be each other's friend with benefits?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You know you're just my type  
And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart  
Tempting my confession  
And you're a real hot thing  
But you know I've got a boy somewhere  
So can you feel the tension?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juvia and Jellal continued to make small talk while Gray stared at Erza, though it was actually hard to tell. They were on a double date, Juvia had insisted. While Juvia and Jellal had a conversation, getting to know one another, Erza stared out the window. Every now and then Jellal would talk to Erza or place his hand on hers or ask her what was wrong before giving her a small kiss. Suddenly there was a knock on the glass and Erza looked before smiling slightly.

It was her other best friends, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

"Erza, Gray!" Lucy smiled and waved. Erza excused herself but not before Jellal managed to give her a small kiss. Gray glared before briskly excusing himself and they headed outside to meet their friends. Juvia and Jellal watched from inside.

"Hello Lucy, are you and Natsu on a date?" Erza asked while crossing her arms and leaning against the glass.

"Eh, you could say that. This pig ate all the food in my house so now he has to go grocery shopping with me and carry the bags." Lucy shrugged and Erza let out a small chuckle. Natsu had at least six shopping bags and Gray found it amusing at how whipped Natsu was. Though Gray couldn't say anything- if Erza told him to jump he would.

"Oi, what's so funny droopy eyes?" Natsu glared. Gray smirked.

"Your ugly ass, flame brain." Natsu and Gray suddenly were in each other's faces arguing and the girls sighed before Erza glared.

"Boys," Erza started darkly and Gray and Natsu began to sweat profusely before hugging one another.

"We're sorry ma'am we're best friends! Best friends argue sometimes, right? Right!" They said in unison and Erza's glare relaxed some.

"Good, now Natsu be good to Lucy and Gray we should probably go back inside." She instructed.

"A-Aye!" They said.

"Oh, were you on a double date?" Lucy asked and Gray nodded before motioning towards the door. Erz nodded and waved to her and Natsu before she and Gray started heading back inside. Before they walked in, they stepped into the shadows behind the building.

"This is too much. I can't handle watching him touch you and kiss you when I know I can't now." Gray said and Erza looked away. His eyes, when she looked in them, were tempting her to say something. Something she was too afraid to say to him.

They both knew that Gray was exactly they kind of guy she needed and wanted, and vice versa, but they never said it.

_"Damn him for being hot." _Erza remembered the words of her friend Ultear. Right now she couldn't help but agree.

"Gray. Jellal is inside, he's my… he's my _boyfriend."_ She whispered. She had never hated a word so much.

"Erza," Gray started before letting out a frustrated sigh. He grabbed her forearms and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and kissed back momentarily before pulling back.

"Enough. We have to go inside before they get suspicious." Erza looked away, though her hands in his hair and the blush on her cheeks spoke volumes against wanting to go back inside. Gray sighed before moving his arms away from her waist and walking next to her into the café.

Meanwhile Lucy and Natsu were walking in route to Lucy's apartment when she broke the silence.

"Hey Natsu, was it just me or was their some tension between Gray and Erza?" She asked and Natsu shrugged.

"I've noticed it for a while now Luce. I'm surprised I caught on before you," here Natsu laughed, "but it just recently got to be extremely bad. I think the only people who haven't noticed are them and their partners. It's sexual tension, I'm betting." Natsu stated nonchalantly. Lucy stopped walking before Natsu turned back and looked at her shocked expression.

"Luce? What's the matter?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"E-Erza and G-Gray having a… sexual relationship… or any relationship at all is just unbelievable." Lucy said and Natsu looked at her truly bemused.

"How? I could see droopy eyes with Erza, I mean they are a good match and have been really close since we were freshman. Some stuff happened with Erza's home life while she was in freshman year and Gray was the one she was close to. I don't know all of it; just what she and Gray let me know. That was before you got there though, after that I kind of figured that they'd get to together. " Lucy's jaw dropped. Natsu rarely spoke so seriously so he had to be serious about this.

"Wow, I never would've guessed… I wonder why their dating Juvia and Jellal then…" Lucy said before Natsu shrugged and they continued to walk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You're leaning closer and  
I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I  
But if you ask me to  
I couldn't, I couldn't, I,  
I shouldn't, I shouldn't  
I don't wanna miss this kiss_

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night Erza did it. She finally told Jellal that they wouldn't last. She told him that it was because she didn't want to hurt him any more than she knew that this would. Erza knew that the longer you're in a relationship with someone you don't like and they like you the more that it will hurt them in the end.

She sat her home alone and crying, hating herself for breaking her best friends heart but she knew that if they didn't end it now that the heart break would have been even worse for him in the long run. She still felt as though she was evil but knew that she was just looking out for him.

Gray came to her and told her the news: he and Juvia had broken up. He had broken up with her for the same reasons.

They were just sitting in silence for a while after they finished telling one another how they ended their relationships in hopes that the other wouldn't be to heart broken. Now they just sat there, having each other as comfort. They didn't do anything romantic at all, but for the night he stayed with her.

A few months' later things had begun to settle and she was starting to get close to Jellal again, things working slowly to regain their friendship since they both missed that friendship of someone who had been through it all with you. Juvia and Gray began to slowly become friends again and she began to fall, slower this time, for Gray's friend-slash-rival Lyon Vastia.

It was a normal night and Gray was just hanging out at Erza's, just playing video games and talking. Gray sat there in shorts with now shirt and Erza wore only a swim suit top and short-shorts with her hair up. It was the middle of summer and of course it was in the hundreds for a temperature.

She walked past Gray, Popsicle in hand, and plopped down on the couch before starting to eat. It threw him over the edge.

"Erza," He started and she turned towards him.

"Yeah?" She asked, before catching the glint in his eyes. Over the past few months they refrained from any romantic things besides the occasional kiss on the top of the head. She hadn't seen that glint there in so long that she had begun to doubt if he wanted her anymore.

They were sitting a few inches apart and suddenly Erza felt like they were far too close, yet she loved every moment of it.

He began to lean in and she knew that she shouldn't do this; she should sort out what their relationship was first.

"Kiss me," He whispered and she couldn't say no.

She had missed far too many other chances to snatch a kiss or two and now she was not passing this one up.

She pressed her lips to his and felt the fireworks, and she knew that this time would be different.

This time they would be together, for everyone to know not just them.

"I love you, Erza." Gray whispered against her lips and she smiled before looking down.

"I… I love you too, Gray." She finally said and he grabbed her into a tight embrace and she swore that he would never let go.

Not that she minded of course.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well~ what do you think? (:**

**If you have time please leave a review! (:**


	2. Sadness and Solace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rain fell down upon Magnolia, as if the skies were weeping. Erza Scarlet walked through the streets, feeling the pain in her chest. Though she had accepted it, the death of Simon, years ago when it happened it still hurt when it came to the anniversary. She would sometimes feel like it was her fault, if she had only moved a second faster, if only she had kept her emotions from getting the better of her, all of this she'd add together and it would surmount into a whole world of pain.

The rain fell down her face, she wasn't wearing her armor. Instead she was in a long sleeved black turtle neck, black leggings, a red plaid skirt, and knee high black boots. Her hair was pulled high above her head, on the anniversary she made it a point to not wear armor, and Simon had always known her without it- and had loved her without it. Though she never had romantic feelings for the boy she had always loved him as dearly as one would love a brother.

The rain poured down her cheeks and mixed with her tears, her face was hidden as she looked downward at the ground. This was the one day of year that she was her weakest. No one knew besides _him. _

Her best friend knew, of course, because he always comforted her after it happened. Now he wasn't around- he had gone on a mission with promises of being back before this day, but he had broken his promise- he wasn't back yet.

Of course she couldn't blame him; one never knew how long a mission would take. Erza herself knew that better than anyone but still, Gray Fullbuster had never once broken a promise he made to her. This one hurt more than she should have admitted it would.

The red haired girl let out a sneeze and shivered before she felt someone drape something over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Gray looking down at her, his dark blue eyes over flown with worry.

"Erza what are you doing out here!? You're soaked to the bone. Come on, before you get sick." Gray said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to his home, which was closest. She hadn't realized that unconsciously she had begun to walk towards his home.

"Gray…" She whispered and he tightened his grip on her wrist slightly.

"I know." He said before they fell into a comfortable silence. Gray opened the door and brought her in.

"Stay here," He instructed. Erza had felt the fight leave her as soon as Gray had looked at her. She nodded meekly and let her thoughts drift to how warm it was inside of his pleasant little house. It was painted in calming tones of blues and whites and it was relaxing.

When Gray appeared he handed her a towel and let her hair down before running the towel through it.

"I'm not a child," She said embarrassedly. Gray chuckled and nodded.

"I know you're not, but still. I like being able to do this, it reminds me of when we were kids, back when I'd dry your hair after we'd play outside in the rain." She smiled slightly at the memories of when they'd run outside, both before and after Natsu came.

"There you go, you're smiling." He said gently and she felt a little heat in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Gray." He merely smiled a bit before telling her that she should take a shower so she didn't catch a cold.

"Wait, what should I wear then? My clothes will be wet…" She trailed off and Gray thought for a moment.

"You could wear some of my old ones; I mean I did bathe with you once upon a time. When you get out I'll have something for you to eat. Knowing you, on this day, you wouldn't have eaten." She looked away, he knew her far too well.

"Okay… You might want to pick some clothes out… I'd hate to pick something that you normally wear." Gray gave her a pointed looking, telling her to just pick whatever. He walked into the kitchen and she noticed the remaining droplets of water trail down his back. Her face heated up and she hurried into his bed room to find something. She grabbed one of his white shirts with long sleeves and a pair of gray sweatpants. She walked into the bathroom and placed her clothes inside of the hamper there before climbing to the shower.

After she got out she pulled on her under garments- which somehow managed to stay dry- and put the shirt on. It draped over her, hanging below the middle of her thighs (as long as her usual skirts she noted) and the sleeves she had to roll up to her elbows. She was half tempted to go without the sweatpants since this essentially covered everything but she pulled them on anyway. They were far too big, and literally hug off her hips so she gave up and put them back in his room before walking down stairs.

Gray was in the kitchen, he had a box on the table and next it was a plate with her favorite strawberry cake, also was her secret favorite drink. Since they were kids it had been her favorite and Gray was the only one who knew: hot chocolate, with only a few small marshmallows.

He sat across from her, a similar spread in front of him. She sat in her seat and began eating, Gray noticed her state of dress and noted that that just so happened to be his favorite shirt. He knew that she didn't pick it on purpose but it was highly distracting, thinking about how she was wearing his clothes.

"So, how was your mission?" She asked attentively after a small silence.

"It was good, I ran into Lyon. It was good catching up with the ice bastard, though I'd never tell him that. It was weird to go on a mission by myself since I'm always with the team or just you." She nodded and they fell into another silence.

"Erza, you know that I'd never break my promise." He said, as though he had read her earlier thoughts. She looked away in shame, having doubted the one man that _never _lied or broke any promises to her.

"I'm sorry I doubted that you'd come." She whispered and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry it took so long," She shook her head before picking up her glass. She picked it up with both hands and took a sip. She felt the warm drink burning down her throat but she didn't care; it tasted good and made her feel warm inside… Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen Gray in about two weeks.

After they finished eating he led her to the living room where he sat on the couch and pulled her down next to him. He pulled her against him tightly. He rested his chin on top of her head and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Erza." He whispered. This day often made them act differently; it showed them that life was precious. Gray knew that she had nearly died today, all those years ago just as Simon had died. On this day Gray always silently thanked Simon, if it had not been for him then Erza wouldn't be here in his arms at long last.

"I… I love you too…" She whispered before snuggling closer to him, a single tear trailed down her cheek as she drifted to sleep in her lovers arms.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I couldn't resist a sad-ish one… anyway I hope you liked it (:**

**If you have time, please leave a review!**


	3. How To Anger A Titania

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. How To: Anger A Titania**

**Sorry if it's weird; I typed this up on my iPad, so I haven't got to proofread- I will when I get home (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gray get out here and stop hiding! I'm not going to hurt you." The 19 year old red head yelled. Her voice was not convincing enough to get the 18 year old ice Mage to come out of hiding, he was not dying this young. He hadn't even got a girlfriend yet! It's not his fault that the girl he liked was to busy being in love with that god forsaken evil creature!

"Erza, he's over there!" The 18 year old dragon slayer yelled while pointing. Gray inwardly glared and began to plot the best way to go about murdering the pink haired fire eater.

"Thank you, Natsu." Ezra said and Natsu grinned while nodding before going back inside the guild to find his mate Lucy and best friend Happy.

"Gray," Erza started and Gray gulped and began to sweat. "Erza-san please don't harm Gray-sama! I'm sure he didn't mean what he did!" Juvia Lockser begged the older girl but Erza Scarlet, "Titania Queen Of The Fairies," was on a war path. No one- no one hurt her beloved like he did and got away with it.

"Juvia-chan, there's no point in trying to stop it... This was bound to happen. That idiot just needs to make his move." Lyon Vastia said while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"B-but Lyon-sama..." Juvia trailed off with a cute pout. Lyon chuckled and pulled her away, mostly for her own safety.

"Yeah Juvia-chan, this is usual. Well Erza and Gray usual I guess." Levy McGarden said with a smile while being seated next to her iron dragon slayer of a mate.

"It's been a while since they went at it though," Cana said as she placed her barrel down. A man came up behind her and began to speak, startling her some.

"My money's on Titania." Laxus Dreayer spoke and Cana turned with a grin, she placed a kiss on his cheek before smirking.

"In your dreams sparky, my money's on Gray." Cana winked and Laxus smirked while raising his eyebrow.

"We'll just have to see about that now, won't we?" He flirted before sitting next to Cana and calling to Mirajane Strauss for a drink.

"ICE MAKE-!" There was a loud crash outside by the pool and everyone went running to its source; wanting to see what had happened (besides Master Makorov who went to see how much he'd have to pay in damages). Outside, the pool was frozen over, the ground had holes, umbrellas had tears, chairs were destroyed, it looked like a full on battle had been fought here... But then again with Erza and Gray fighting it was to be expected. Gray was without most clothes, as per usual, laying face first on the ground while Erza, who was in her Robe of Yuen, stood over home before returning to her normal wear.

"That's for my strawberry cake." She huffed before walking away. Mirajane merely snickered, she had pushed Gray earlier and made him knock Erza's cake onto the ground. It was so perfect it looked like he had done it intentionally.

Now all she had to do was find a way to... "WHAA WHO WILL CLEAN THIS UP!?" The master cried and Mira's smirk grew, it was reminiscent of her old self before she went and whispered in the masters ear.

"ERZA, GRAY YOU BRATS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS SO YOU HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP!" He yelled before crying back into the guild about his "destructive children trying to send him to an early grave by making damages payments." Erza sighed before nodding and Gray slowly got up. Everyone else left and Mira closed the door behind her, her smirk returning.

_"Plan success." _Why all Mira wanted was to get the two of them some alone time together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**God I could Mira smirking and winking at the end! Anyway, this is just a random idea I got while in geometry. I mean, who needs to know math? Lmfao**


	4. That Uniform

**Woo for more Grayza babah's! (: Fairy Tail Marathon Episodes 1-40 tonight. Training my friend to ship Grayza, though as of right now she is a MAJOR Nalu shipper lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usually it was Lucy who had to do these kinds of things. But, since Lucy was off on a mission with just Natsu (since Happy as out with Carla) it was up to Gray and Erza to take this mission. They didn't have to but the guild was becoming _far _too romantic nowadays since Valentine's Day was just around the corner.

Neither of them wanted to be around for that, Erza Scarlet never was a fan for the mush-y types (like Bisca and Alzack) and/or the sickening sweet types (like Gajeel and Levy). Gray Fullbuster just didn't want to spend his time avoiding an overly determined Juvia Lockser. Gray appreciated her affections, it was always an honor to have someone to love you as much as she loved Gray but he could only take so much before he snapped.

"Yo, Erza, are you going to come out here or what?" The black haired man called, the redheaded woman refusing to come out of Lucy's bathroom. Before they left Lucy had told Era that she could get ready to go.

"I'll be out when I'm ready, Gray." She said and he grunted in response. Erza looked at her reflection and sighed, wishing Lucy and Natsu had put off their "pre-Valentine's-Day-mission" for just a few more days so that Erza didn't have to be wearing this now.

"Say anything and I'll beat you black and blue." Erza warned as she stepped out of the bathroom. Gray's jaw nearly dropped.

Erza Scarlet, the Great "Titania Queen of the Fairies", was standing in front of Gray in only a _maid's uniform. _

A skimpy, sexy maid's uniform. _And damn if she didn't wear it well…_

"Uhm… let's get going…" Gray said while quickly standing and turning away to hide his blush from her.

She shifted slightly, her skirt just barely brushed across the middle of her thighs; the top gave off much to cleavage, a corset on her waist, and thigh-high socks with boots. Her hair was up in a high pony tail that showed off her slender neck that he could see his lips skimming across, Gray groaned- since when did he had a damn neck fetish? She liked sexy clothes, take her seductress armor for example but this outfit was far too much.

She watched as Gray briskly walked away and suddenly there was a strange pounding in her chest, one that Erza could tell if she liked or disliked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well, hello there girlie." Erza shuddered inwardly at the voice, it was anything but pure. The red-haired girl let out a nervous chuckle.

"I-I'm E-Elsa," Erza said and cursed herself. Under this man's lecherous gaze she felt more than a little uncomfortable. She'd rather be dealing with Ichiya right now…

_"Damn…" _Gray thought with a glare as he watched from the side. Erza needed to infiltrate a lecherous man's mansion and discover where a powerful dark wizard was hiding. All Gray could do was from the side lines until Erza gave him the signal.

"Come on inside Elsa." The man said while messaging his beard. Erza nodded and followed him in, throwing a look over her shoulder to show Gray that if the signal wasn't given in ten minutes that he was to come and get her.

"Let's go this way," The tall man led Erza through the doors and deeper into the mansion. The dark, uneasy feeling was heavy throughout the mansion and the deeper they went in the stronger it got. Suddenly the sent started to smell sweet, the scent filling her nostrils and making her a tad bit light headed. It took five seconds for her to realize that she was being drugged.

_"Gray…" _She thought before collapsing backwards.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erza… it's taking too long." Gray muttered before standing up and sneaking towards the mansion. When he got to the front he moved towards the door to find that it was open. It made Gray's senses go into over drive; the door wouldn't just be wide open.

"Now if I were an extremely powerful dark mage where would I be hiding…?" Gray wondered aloud before brushing against a table, making him slightly notice that he was still clothed.

The black haired male looked down and saw a boot- it belonged to the 21 year old beauty he was (and honestly, always had been) infatuated with.

"Who are you?" Gray's head shot up and he saw the man that led Erza into the mansion. In a blink on an eye Gray had him by his collar and held him off the ground.

"Where is she?" He seethed. The man, Ricardo Delavigne, looked at Gray with something akin to fear in his dark green eyes.

"W-who are you talking about?" He choked out and Gray's grip tightened.

"The redhead, Erza, she was here earlier. I _saw _her come in here." He growled and the man gasped.

"E-Elsa….!? She's rather _tied up _at the moment." He chuckled. Gray used one of his less lethal Ice Make spells on him and left him as a human-icicle. Gray moved forward with a new found anger, if anything had happened to Erza these guys would be more than just icicles.

"Erza!" Gray yelled, looking high and low for her. He took a deep breath and focused. He could almost sense her…

"Gray!" A yelled came and Gray snapped into the direction of her voice. He knew for a fact that Erza was right below him. With a smash of his Ice Make Knuckle he was falling through the roof and landing on two feet. He looked behind him and there sat Erza, tied, chained, and bound beyond re-quip abilities. If one of the three things that were binding her were gone then maybe she'd have a chance to re-quip into one of her armors.

Taking a glance at her he saw that her outfit was in shreds and that her hair was down; she had put up a fight just like he knew she would.

"He's gone right now, Gray, hurry up and untie me so I can fight." She glared and he nodded, quickly untying her, blushing as his hands made contact with certain parts of her body. As soon as she was free she changed into her normal armor.

A dark chuckle resounded through the dark room. Gray moved closer to Erza, pressing his back against hers. They moved slightly, making a circle to take in their surroundings. From what they could see the hole Gray had made was their only way out.

One by one multiple torches lit up, showing a man with spiky green hair and red eyes. He looked like some deformed Christmas tree from hell.

"Ho, oh, oh nice to have two Fairy Tail wizards here~ Gray Fullbuster and 'Titania' Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies~ you two will make good trophies!" The Christmas tree sang. Gray glared and went to attack but Erza already had him knocked out.

"Well…" Gray started while staring. She looked at him with a glare.

"He deserved it, the crazy bastard tied me up." She scoffed and began to tie him up before dragging him away by the leg. Gray chuckled, thankful that this mission had a comical ending unlike some of the others they had been on.

"Come on along Gray." She said and he nodded.

"Aye!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night Gray lay in his bed, not able to sleep because of that _damn _red haired vixen in a sexy maid's uniform.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I didn't care for the end but ehhhhh whatever lol I'm watching the marathon and trying to get a few of these over with before the Tower of Heaven arc. I love how Gray is with Erza in that arc- he wants to protect his waifu!**


	5. Beautiful Blackmail

**Next one~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow!" The small girl gasped as she sat cross legged on the ground. She stared up in amazement while the object of her attention felt pride drape over him.

"What do you think?" The young black haired boy asked with a small smirk on his lips.

"It's beautiful." The red-haired girl said, still in amazement. Gray Fullbuster relished in the moments like these, when Erza Scarlet acted like the 13 year old girl she was. Her long red hair was in a braid that hung down her back, her normal armor on. Gray, as usual, was in nothing but boxers as he displayed his most prized possession- his magic.

He was blushing slightly, but anyone would be when the girl that you liked was looking up at you with such a cute expression on their face. Gray wished he could take a picture of her face, but he knew that he would never forget the first time she called his magic beautiful.

If he wasn't mistaken this was the first time since joining the guild that she had called _anything_ beautiful. And it made him feel even more proud that it was _his _magic that held the title of "beautiful" in his book.

"Thank you," Gray said with a blush. Erza smiled and shook her head.

"No problem, Fullbuster." Gray chuckled.

"Well wanna go on a mission, Scarlet?" Gray raised his eyebrows and Erza blushed while nodding slightly.

"Sure, let's go pick one!" Erza said and grabbed Gray's hand before leading him inside. Gray's face was neon-red and his heart was pounding, he couldn't see Erza's face the same color nor could he tell her heart was thudding just as painfully. Mirajane cackled from her hiding spot.

"Looks like wittle-bitty Erza has a crush on the ice pop! This is priceless!" Mira cackled while rolling from side to side. She couldn't wait to use this blackmail to her advantage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I had fun with this one~ hehehehe Mira… **

**Leave a Review if you have the time please!(:**


	6. Child Development

**More Grayza! Since some of my friends have had to carry around fake babies I was inspired XD One of my friends literally leaves his in his locker. I'm like, "Dude you fail at being a dad." Lol anyway on with the story, you don't want to hear me ramble!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do these anymore? I'm sure you know by now that I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gray, people are staring." Erza Scarlet nudged her black haired friend. Gray Fullbuster looked around; sure enough there was a crowd of staring people watching as they walked from their lockers to class.

"I blame that," Gray motioned to the bundle in Erza's arms. He readjusted the bag slung over his shoulder holding her notebooks and his.

"Hey, leave Ur alone." Erza scowled slightly and Gray blushed. He looked down at the small fake doll that somehow had black hair and brown eyes. The teacher had somehow made it to where _all _the pairs had children with similar traits.

Layla Dragneel, Lucy and Natsu's child, had Lucy's blonde hair and Natsu's hazel eyes. Lyon and Juvia's son had Lyon's silver hair and Juvia's blue eyes, Gajeel and Levy's son had Gajeel's red eyes and Levy's blue hair, and Cana and Laxus' little boy had Cana's hair and Laxus' eyes! Gray had a feeling that Ms. Porlyusica was feeling sneaky in her old age…

Erza thanked that Gray and herself had all of their classes together- save for second period and every other day they switched who had to take care of her. Ur Fullbuster, their new "daughter" for child development was quiet and well mannered- Ms. Porlyusica setting the sensor in each of the children's fake bodies to suit their parents' personalities and since Gray and Erza were usually quiet unless provoked it boded well for them.

"So, tomorrow you get Ur for second right?" Erza asked Gray coolly, switching the hip in which Ur rested upon.

"Yeah, look there's Lucy and that flame brain," Gray said before calling out for them. They turned, Lucy had a fistful of pink hair and she looked enraged.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asked, giving Natsu a warning glare.

"NATSU LOCKED OUR BABY INSIDE OF HIS LOCKER AND REFUSES TO GET IT OUT!" Lucy yelled and Erza's face darkened.

"Gray, take our child." She said and handed Gray the small bundle. Gray smirked and waved at Natsu from behind Erza's back.

"Natsu," She growled out and he squeaked before bolting. She chased after him and Lucy sighed before looking at Gray and giggling. He blushed.

"What's so funny?" He asked embarrassedly.

"Just the fact that you look like a real father, you and Erza make a great couple Gray." Lucy winked, knowing of the icy boy's feelings for their long time best friend.

"Shut it, Dragneel." He said and she blushed. They sat at their lunch table, Cana, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Lyon, Juvia, Mirajane, and Freed already there. Every one of them had their children except for Mira and Freed who no longer had Child Development- they had had it the year before.

"Is Natsu in trouble with Erza or something? We saw them on our way in and nearly were trampled." Mira said and Lucy sighed.

"He locked Layla in his locker. I never guessed I spend my last two weeks of senior year with a fake baby- with Natsu as the father no less! Hopefully he never locks our future kids in a locker…" Lucy sighed; her boyfriend wasn't the brightest at times.

They laughed (well most of them) and the guys left to get their food, plus the girls, while the girls fed the babies. Erza and Natsu reappeared, Layla now in Natsu's arms, while Natsu looked a bit beat up. Erza took Ur while Gray went to get food, same with Lucy and Natsu. The girls made small talk and the men returned with their food. Gray stopped a few feet away when he saw Erza smiling softly.

"You really think so?" She asked, Gray couldn't help but admire her goddess like beauty.

"Of course, Erza you and Gray are perfect!" Levy gushed and she blushed.

"Yeah but after-,"

"Erza Scarlet don't you _dare _bring up the past." Cana Alberona warned and Erza chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," Gray walked over and smiled at Erza who returned the gesture.

He could get used to this, Erza Scarlet (maybe Fullbuster one day) with a small child of their own- maybe one day…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was thinking of doing a whole next day-during class being called on- kind of thing but I didn't find a place for it. I liked this one though. **

**If you have time, please leave a review! (:**


	7. Run, Rabbit, Run

**Grayza~ Forgive me if this one is oddly written, I didn't give the song the proper dissection like I usually do. **

**Disclaimer: No, you already know that I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I saw a fox by the rabbit hole  
you saw a prince from a fairy tale  
He promised that he'd watch over you  
Turned out to be the fox we all knew_

_If I've got to be true, what chance did you stand,  
Tall guy, tall tailed, get out while you can._

_Run rabbit run, as fast as you can; don't look back.  
Run rabbit run, as fast as you can; don't look back._

**.**

**.**

**.**

The darkest blue eyes on this half of Fiore met with the darkest brown that anyone had ever seen. The instant their gazes locked it was as though there were an intense battle raging on- only visible to the two men who were currently glaring at one another.

"G-Gray," Erza Scarlet stuttered, her thirteen year old eyes- still blinded by the blissfulness childhood innocence- were locked on the man with a mop of vibrant blue hair.

"Erza, no," Gray warned, placing his hand on her shoulder, tightly squeezing to get his message across.

The man who must have only been her age looked at her and gave her a small smile, it was sweet and cunning. Gray didn't like it one bit. From behind them Lucy and Natsu appeared and looked at the blue haired man in apprehension.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"I am Jellal Fernandes." The boy spoke, his voice smooth for someone so young. He kneeled before Erza, taking her hand and brushing his lips across it causing her face to light up as scarlet as her hair.

"Erza Scarlet…" She whispered, star-struck.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess." He said. Gray Fullbuster's internal sirens were going off at high alarm. They were screaming, _"Danger! Danger! Run, grab Erza and run! The fox is making its move!" _

But Gray paid no heed, knowing it would do no good. Erza, for one, was much stronger than he was so if she wanted to see that damned fox named "Jellal" Then there was no stopping her.

All he could do was pray that she would see him as the fox- not some damned prince or knight in shining armor- that he was; before it was too late.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He'd dance to your beat, and steal your heart  
and smile with those teeth and tear you apart._

_High on those heels, dance like a brook?  
The way you survive, till there's nothing left_

_Run rabbit run, as fast as you can; don't look back.  
Run rabbit run, as fast as you can; don't look back._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray looked across the club. There was Erza, swaying to the beat of some song. He wasn't really listening to it, he didn't care. All of his senses were stolen by her and completely overcome. She was beautiful- the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid his eyes upon. Sometimes he thought that looking at her, wanting to touch her, wanting to be with her was a sin due to her vast beauty.

Behind her suddenly appeared that damn fox. After 8 years of knowing him, 3 years of dating him, and a total of 6 months of "after-confession-love" they still couldn't shake him. Erza had been an impressionable 13 year old; now she was a brave, tough, and amazing 21 year old.

The black haired male had long since resigned to his fate- being madly and helplessly in love with Erza Scarlet. It seemed, though, that her heart had been forever stolen by Jellal Fernandes- the fox.

A smile was flashed at her; one that even Gray knew wasn't genuine. It was the "I want you" smile, not the "I love you" smile. It pissed Gray off- all of his smiles were the "I love you" while Jellal's were the "I want you". He had only waited this long because Erza refused to sleep with him. Everyone knew it- save for the red haired woman herself.

She danced with the grace of a fairy, on the dance floor she was a cunning little minx, slipping form dance partner to dance partner; often leaving Jellal to chase behind her.

Erza's eyes flashed to Gray, they showed him everything- even those little things that she wanted to keep locked away inside of her subconscious. He looked in them and he knew immediately that she knew what Jellal wanted from her. Weather she was going to allow him to have it or not Gray could not tell- though with a woman like Erza it was a mystery.

He prayed that she wouldn't, and seeming as if she read Gray's mind she flushed and shook her head. Gray had never felt more elated- she wasn't going to. He took a deep breath before rising to his feet and heading towards his Scarlet haired crush- he would help her escape that fox no matter what.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm working on a new drabble right now~ lol**

**Please leave a review if you have the time! (:**


	8. Knight In Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does NOT belong to Livi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Erza, who is your Knight in Shining armor?" The 18 year old blonde mage asked her long time friend. The scarlet haired Titania looked up from where she was savoring a slice of Strawberry cake.

"I don't have one, Lucy." Erza spoke bemused. Lucy giggled.

"Well, then what would he be like?" She intoned curiously. Erza paused before lifting the cake slice that had been speared by her fork into her mouth and beginning to think.

"Hm, my Knight in Shining Armor would have to be strong." Erza started. She had never really given much thought into her type of men. She had, as a child, simply assumed that Jellal was her knight in shining armor as put by young girls. Now though, with him off somewhere destroying dark guilds with Ultear and Meredy, she wasn't so sure. Also there was that one man who had been burrowing into her armor shielded heart for some time now.

"Of course he needs to be strong! Not any man would be tough enough to handle you!" Lucy cheered and pumped her fist in the air. Erza remained silent, pondering over other traits she wanted him to have.

"I think that he would need to have a 'cool' type of personality, like Joseph in your book," Here Lucy squeaked and embarrassedly asked how she knew about him to which she was ignored, "and I think that he would need to be able to get along with you guys."

Lucy nodded, listening carefully as she explained.

"Next I'd want him to be brave and understanding. I'd want him to be friendly and get along with others. Also, I'd want him to be there for me through everything. This man would need to be able to know about my past, accept it, and push me forward if I ever set myself back somehow." Lucy Heartfilia had never heard Erza speak so openly, so freely, before. She vaguely wondered if Erza even knew that she was saying either.

"You're Knight in Shining Armor sounds like a certain boy we know," Lucy teased and Erza actually _blushed. _

"What are you talking about?" She sputtered. Lucy smirked and nudged Erza who looked up, eyes connecting with dark blue from across the guild. Her face proceeded to _actually _redden more and she coughed awkwardly before leveling Lucy with a look that said, "Say another word and I _will_ attack."

"What I'm just saying! Gray obvious has a thing for you two so make a move! It'd be so cute!" Lucy squealed, not admitting that she would have inspiration for her new chapters since her main characters were based on Erza and Gray.

Erza remained silent and blushed while continuing eating. She was too uncomfortable; she wasn't one who liked talking about feelings and emotions. Her eyes slowly swam upward and she connected them with Gray. He blushed and looked away.

That one action told Erza that _one day she could _tell him.

_"One day when I'm braver… but for now… we can stay as we are…" _She thought, determination burning behind her chocolaty orbs. Lucy smiled victoriously; feeling the older woman's determination.

_"Tch and Mirajane said that it'd be hard!" _Lucy thought with a inward giggle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One more planned for tonight, maybe another one later if inspiration hits.**

**If you have time please leave a review!(:**


	9. Bad Habits

**Disclaimer: … You know the same know that I know. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erza Scarlet's eyes followed the small plume of smoke that rose from where he was sitting, naked as usual, while deep in thought.

"Erza he'll notice you staring." Mirajane said with a small amused smile. Erza turned away to hide her blush.

"I'm not staring at _Gray, _I'm staring at what he's _doing _Mira." Erza sighed with a shake of her head. Mirajane frowned but nodded, understanding what she meant. Gray's habit wasn't something that anyone in the guild particularly liked.

"I understand though I can't believe that he would start smoking." Mirajane mused.

"We all need our crutch, but, I'd much prefer if Gray had a different one." Erza said while looking at the cigarette placed between his lips.

"Well, why don't you do something about it Erza? He won't listen to anyone else. Juvia and Lucy both tried and failed, but I know that you can get through to him." Mira prodded, hoping that with a gentle push Erza would go and talk to Gray and maybe strengthen their bond.

"Maybe…" Erza said absently, the gears already turning in her head. Mira merely stood back and let a proud smile grace her features.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray stared at Erza in a cross between disbelief and amusement. She had insisted on coming to his house to visit _for this? _He had been stressed out and had cleaned the entire house _for this?_

"Well, say something you oaf!" Erza exclaimed embarrassedly. Gray remained silent for a moment before laughing, causing her to become angry. She began to yell and was about to hit him when he caught her wrist.

"Thank you," He said gently while taking her wrist and pulling her against him on the couch for a hug.

"What are you thinking me for, all I said was smoking is bad for you and that it worries me when I see you do it? If you're planning on being around for me and the family we want then you should probably stop…" She trailed off embarrassedly that her true thoughts broke through. Gray's eyes widened as he looked at the 26 year old woman in front of him. Having known her since she was 9, he knew that it was hard for her to speak so openly.

A blush settled across their faces as he pulled her into a long kiss.

"For caring about me, thank you. I promise to you that I will try to stop, I love you, Erza." He said, still rather embarrassed. Even though Gray and Erza had been dating for three years now they rarely said "I love you" since they both already knew this.

"Mmhmm… I love you too…" She whispered embarrassedly. He chuckled and leaned in before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"So… wanna get a jump start on the future?" He teased. She hit him lightly, saying to stop hanging around that damned Loke, but kissed him anyway.

"Idiot."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol how did I think of this while watching The Walking Dead in Black and White? And after I realized Gray smoked in the manga (I forget where I just remembered seeing it) I felt like I needed to write it lol Erza is such an awesome waifu.**


	10. Erza

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Set on this girl and I just can't show it.  
I'm taking my time 'cause I don't wanna blow it,  
But I can't get her out of my mind.  
She looks one way and I look another.  
All my friends say "Please, don't bother."  
But I can't see the truth when I'm blind. _

_I know it's real _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray hated this little habit he had. One day, he knew, it would get him into trouble. But he couldn't seem to stop it. No matter what he did to try and get rid of it, and even if he managed to stop for a time, it always came back with a vengeance.

Warren sat next to him, following Gray's line of sight with a small chuckle. Erza looked over at the two of them, made eye contact with Gray before he turned slightly red (as did the Titania surprisingly) and both looked in opposite directions.

Warren was mildly surprised, yet a part of him already knew it was inevitable. But still, the chances of it actually _happening? _The two becoming a couple was as hopeless as Cana stopping drinking- which would never happen.

_"Don't even bother, Gray, she is in love with someone else." _Warren tried to give his good friend a warning using his powers of telepathy but Gray ignored him for a long while, and later on that evening Gray came up to him before he departed with Team Natsu for a mission.

"I know it's real."

The boy was already far too deep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_She smiles like a new sunrise.  
Her funny laugh was so surprising,  
but I can't get her off of my mind.  
She lights up a room like a full moon shinin'.  
I try to look cool,  
but she's not buying it  
'Cause girls like these are so hard to find._

I know it's real

the older that I get,  
the less that I regret,  
and baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
you know I won't forget,  
that baby, my Amy's true.

_Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You've changed my life.  
Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
you make everything  
Alright  
A-A-Amy _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy and Erza laughed, watching Gray being fed by Happy was one of the most amusing things that either girl had ever seen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Lucy asked, wiping a tear of amusement from her eye.

"No! Happy and I got this." Gray said and Happy sweat dropped. Natsu was asleep, since they just got off of a train and Erza had knocked him out by hitting him pretty hard.

"Gray, stop trying to act cool. Let me help you." Erza chuckled out before moving over and taking the food from Happy. Gray had been injured in their last fight, he broke his left arm and seeing as that was his dominant arm he couldn't do much.

Gray blushed as Erza leaned over him to get the food from Happy, shoving her cleavage in his face. It took all he had to not get a nosebleed. Lucy giggled and drug Natsu out of the room, followed closely by Happy.

"You okay?" Gray finally asked, before she helped him eat.

"Yes. You managed to jump in front of that attack that was aimed for me. Thank you." She said with a smile and Gray was relieved. The entire battle she had been in his head. He couldn't help but fear for her safety, and once the enemy managed to tie her down; he snapped and pulled the entire battle around. Had it not been for Gray's temper and want to protect Erza- they might have lost the fight.

"You're welcome," Gray smiled slightly and felt his heart beat pick up when her face heated up slightly.

"Gray… Do you regret it?" She asked quietly and he laughed.

"Never," He answered immediately, since being around Erza for so long he had come to mimic some things about her. Since she had been locked inside of a tower for nine years she now lived life to the fullest and didn't waste any opportunities. Gray had begun to unconsciously mimic it, and lived his life to the fullest so that he didn't have any regrets. He was thankful that she taught him that, and her being in his life made it so much better.

"Remember the day we first met?" Gray silently mused in between bites.

"Of course, how could I not? It was the first day I joined the guild." She smiled slightly as her eyes glazed over in memory.

"And my Lucky Day…" He whispered; Erza didn't know of the fortune that he had been given that day but he resolved that one day he would tell her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This was longer originally but then it got really bad and Gray got REALLY out of character so I just stopped here. Anyway, there's an Erza focused drabble that ends with her resolving to tell Gray her feelings one day too, lol. It was a coincidence that I didn't notice till now xD **

**If you have time, please leave a review (:**


	11. Winter

Gray had always loved winter. Ice, snow, cold; all of these things were his element. As a child he would play out in the snow, laying in it and feeling the chill seeping all the way through his coat.

After his family was killed he began to find solace in the snow, and once he met Ur and Lyon- his love for winter only grew. They taught him ice magic, and made him not feel cold like most (mainly since the practice had taken place as they wore their skivvies and stood outside), but most of they had given him something he had once thought he lost; a family.

But all good things must come to an end, he supposed. Ur gave her life to protect him and chase away his darkness; leaving him and Lyon. Lyon and he soon separated as well which left Gray without a family and with no idea as to where he was going. He had been stumbling across the roads without any clue of what lied ahead when he tripped over something; or more precisely someone.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" He snapped. When he looked up he saw a little old man- shorter than himself.

"Watch your mouth, brat," the man said. People began whispering, and trying to watch inconspicuously.

"You wanna fight me, old man?" Gray yelled at him. The old man glared before karate chopping him on top of the head. Gray yelped and stumbled back, cradling his head.

"Ow, ow, ow! What'd ya do that for!?" He glared.

"You asked for a fight, young man," and after that the old man walked away- leaving Gray Fullbuster dazed on the ground watching his Jacket that had an insignia emblazoned upon it.

"That was the master of the Fairy Tail Guild! That noisy place never seems to stop destroying things..." Gray heard someone whisper. He tugged on his black hair before jumping up to his feet and chasing after the old man. Something about him seemed... Welcoming.

.

.

.

.

The pure white snow was stained red with blood. But not just any blood; the blood of his _beloved_.

"Erza!" He yelled, defeating their enemy in a swift pump of adrenaline. The Titania looked over at him, their eyes locking for a split second. Gray's dark blue eyes widened as fear gripped him like a vice. Erza's chocolate brown eyes were going dark, and they were visuals of her life that was slowly sweeping away.

Gray caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her to him and crying violently loud sobs. His body shook with a flurry of emotions, none positive, as Natsu, Happy, and Lucy found them. Lucy gasped and placed one hand over her mouth and the other over her heart. She fell to her knees- tears pouring out of her eyes. Happy flew into her arms and she held him as the both cried. Natsu stood stock still, eyes wide with fear, as he shook slightly. Tears quietly form in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks.

"G... Gray," Erza brokenly whispered as she raised a hand to cradle his cheek.

"Shh, don't talk, save your strength." Gray whispered as he wiped the tears the fell from his Queen's eyes. She let out a weak chuckle.

"No. We both know this is where I fall. Promise me that you'll not fight as much with Natsu and always protect Lucy and Happy... Protect the guild... I... I love you." She whispered in between labored breaths, she had to use so much strength just to breath.

"I love you too, Erza Scarlet." His voice broke and tears spilled down his face blurring his vision of him. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, and pulled back before coughing up blood.

"Smile for me I want my last memory of life to be your smile," she whispered brokenly, her truest feelings pouring out in her last moments. Gray could hear the emotions in her voice.

"Whatever you ask," he said and smiled at her- thinking of every moment that they spent together, from their childhood all the way to when they final became a couple. Erza Scarlet died in the arms of her beloved, blood painting the pure white snow and dark and unforgiving red.

.

.

.

.

When she was buried there was a large ceremony and everyone in the guild attended. There were no fights, or yells, no sound at all it seemed besides the occasional sniffle and the sound Master Makorov speaking of his "Little Girl".

The snow began to fall as the ceremony began to end, and everyone watched as Gray approached the coffin. He placed a red rose upon it, one with a diamond engagement ring on it. He had wanted to propose to her once they got back from the mission that eventually killed her.

As the snow began to fall upon his sunken shoulders, tears falling from his eyes like rain from the clouds, he couldn't help but think that for the first time in his life the snow, the cold, and the ice didn't bring him comfort.


	12. One-fifth

_**"Researchers say that the process of 'Falling in Love' takes about one-fifth of a second." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gray Fullbuster never liked Erza Scarlet as a child. Ask anyone in the guild and they'll agree, though they would without a doubt share their own theories as to how Gray really felt about the Armor-Wearing Requip Mage.

He would challenge her, despite how he knew that he would lose to her. The black haired ice mags wasn't every good with sharing his feelings so he showed them to her with his fists.

_"Why won't you open up?" _

_"Don't you cry like other girls?" _

_"C'mon please talk to me?"_

All of his thoughts would come out as fists and shards of fracture ice.

But when he found her that day, by the river, her brown eyes the color of melted chocolate, brimmed with tears he knew.

In that one second she turned back to face him she captivated him.

In that one-fifth of a second he fell in love with Erza Scarlet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I tried to give myself a 200 word limit. I almost broke it, lol._**


End file.
